And So The Chaos Ensues
by scribbles and such
Summary: "You know, I knew something reeked of Firewhiskey, though I expected it to be Ted, and not my fifteen year-old daughter," Needless to say, Lily's escapade of eating Chinese food while hungover didn't work out as nicely as she wanted it too...


Lily lay on the kitchen counter, Chinese food box in her right hand and a fork in her left. It was currently two-thirty in the morning and the only other thing that was awake in this household was the refrigerator, which was making a _whrrrrr _sort of noise. She guessed that they'd probably be in need of a new one soon. Her back was cold against the granite countertops and it was a bit of a struggle to eat while on her back, but in all honesty, she didn't really care. She currently didn't care about anything, her emotions were everywhere and she was confused. Very, _very _confused.

So, in her state of confusion, she decided that it'd be a good idea to eat leftover Chinese food from two nights before at two o'clock in the morning. She heard some footsteps coming down the staircase as well as somebody whisper "_Lumos"_ and then a slightly bright light was emitting from that area of the house. She groaned, because not only was she lying on the counter eating leftovers, she was also experiencing a brilliant hangover from the early hours of the night. She'd taken a solution, although that sure as hell didn't make the headache or the light sensitivity go away, only the violent dry heaving. So, she was slightly less miserable, and able to eat her greasy leftovers.

As the footsteps got closer and the person's head popped in, she realized it was Teddy, her god brother. She turned her head to face him, and noticed that all he was currently wearing was a pair of plaid pajama pants the hung low on his hips. She acknowledged his existence by nodding her head at him, and he did the same, nodding back. He pulled a carton of milk and opened it, putting it up to his lips and drinking from it.

"That's disgusting," Lily, commented, flinching as the carton connected to his mouth for a second time.

"No it isn't," He fought back, "I'm gonna finish it off, so what's the point of dirtying a cup,"

"The point is, is that its proper manners,"

"You're eating out of the Chinese food box," He retorted, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Touché, Lupin," She spoke, then shoved another mouthful of noodles into her mouth. "So, anyway, why are you up, and why are you here. I'm pretty sure you've got a flat with Vic,"

He shrugged, "Vic had to go to France, something about Apolline being ill. They don't think she's gonna make it, and I get lonely when Vic isn't around, so why not invade my immediate family's home and drink all of their milk,"

"So, that's why you're here, not because you love us, but because you just want our dairy products," Harry spoke, popping up out of nowhere. Lily shot up in surprise, hitting her head on a cabinet and muttering some curses to herself, while Teddy almost had a heart attack and almost dropped the one third full on the floor, though he quickly nabbed it while it was still in midair.

"Dad, I literally just had a heart attack thanks to you," Lily muttered, rubbing her head with her forearm, being careful not to get grease on her face. Teddy chuckled, along with Harry who went and clicked the kitchen light on. Lily groaned loudly, closing her eyes violently and sticking her head in her oversized T-shirt she stole from James.

"You know, I knew something reeked of Firewhiskey, though I expected it to be Ted, and not my fifteen year-old daughter," Teddy smirked at her, although she couldn't see it. He walked over and clicked the light switch again, so that the room was back to its original state: dark. She pulled her head out of her shirt, no longer acting like a turtle, and looked up at her father, who was looking down at her, "spill." He spoke, and Lily sighed.

"Ok, fine, so you know that secret boyfriend that I had?" Teddy and Harry looked to each other, grimaces on their faces. Lily sighed, "Okay, apparently not, seeing as you're both as dense as ping pong balls"

"So, I had a fling, I guess you could call it, for about four months, with Scorpius Malfoy, a—" Lily was saying until Teddy interrupted her,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean Scorpius Malfoy, as in _my _cousin, Scorpius Malfoy?" Teddy questioned, a look of shock evident on his face.

"And the one who's in Al's year? Two years above you?" Harry interrogated, his face glowering.

"Ding ding ding! We've got two winners! Alright, so as I was saying, a fling with Scorpius Malfoy, and we weren't really exclusive, it was more just, we're_ friends who steal each others food—not virginities—and make out" _Lily made sure to stress the part in the middle and Teddy and Harry both wore the same scowl on their faces. "And so, yeah, that's that, and I wouldn't be bothered by the fact that he cheated on me, because in reality, we're better off as friends, but it's _who_ he cheated on me with."

"Look, Lil, he's liked Rosie for a whi—" Teddy was saying before Lily cut him off,

"Oh, no, it wasn't Rose, I know for a fact that it wasn't Rose. Actually, I know for a fact that this person isn't even the same _gender _as me." Teddy hissed through his teeth and Harry shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Well, then who was it. I need to know these things so I can give them a good ass whooping." Harry joked with her, causing a slight smile to surface on her face.

"Actually, dad, I don't think you'll be giving this person an ass whooping, seeing as—"

Just then, none other than Albus Severus Potter walked into the room, wearing his hair down from its usual ponytail and plaid pajama pants, that hung low at his waist. Harry and Teddy looked to each other, then at Lily, then at Albus, then back to each other. This was going to be _interesting_.

"Lil, look, I'm sor—" Albus was speaking, his voice raspy from sleep.

"I don't wanna hear it, Al," Lily spoke, her voice dripping with malice. She then violently shoveled another mouthful of Chinese noodles into her mouth, twirling the fork in her hand afterward.

"I don't know what to say, it was nothing, it was just—"

"Oh, yeah, it was _totally_ nothing. You were the only one I told, Al, and then you go and _sleep_ with him!" She hissed, glaring at him with anger evident in her hazel eyes.

"Look, Lil, I didn't mean it, I swear-," Albus was saying. Lily threw her fork at him.

"Did you just throw a fucking fork at me!"

"I don't know, seems pretty clear. Actually, it seems about as clear as the fact that you slept with Scorpius," Their voices were rising and getting louder by the word, both of their faces now the signature '_Weasley Red'_.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Well you did! Did you just, spontaneously forget about what I'd told you two days before? Or did you just not give a damn, because all you cared about was getting laid?" The redhead spat at him viciously. James and Ginny had both wandered into the kitchen now and looked horrifyingly similar, the same facial expression that screamed _somebody-woke-me-up-this-better-be-good-or-they-aren't-living-to-see-tomorrow_ evident on their faces.

"I'm sorry! Okay! What else do I have to say? What's done has been done,"

"But you shouldn't have done it! You get everything! You get unconditionally loved by mum and dad, you get perfect grades, you're quidditch captain, you're head boy, you're likeable. You're everything that people strive to be! You're _the Albus_, oh you know, the one who was named after Dumbledore!"

"And what am I, oh I'm Lily, the dumb Slytherin who can't even read a book because she's got a learning disability, the one who's supposedly a _slut_ even though I've only gone to first base, the one who can't fly a broom because she had an a phobia of heights! The one who people say isn't a Potter, because she's too stupid and untalented to be one!" She screamed; her fists balled up, seeing as she'd now stood up and left the Chinese food on the counter. "And then you and take the only thing that I actually had to myself. You go and sleep with my boyfriend."

The room was silent as Lily breathed restlessly. Teddy was watching his god-sister, who looked like she was about to cry and then looked to Albus, who looked extremely guilty.

Harry on the other hand, couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Is that really how Lily thought? Did she think that they didn't unconditionally love her?

"Lily, sweetie, we love you how you are. You don't need perfect grades for us to love you. You don't need to be a prefect, or head girl, or quidditch captain, or anything like that for us to love you. We love you just the way you are, and you should know that" Ginny told her daughter, wrapping her arms around her and enveloping her in a tight hug. Albus still wore a guilty look on his face. He didn't know that his actions had affected Lily so much.

He looked at James, Teddy, and his father, and they all wore the same look on their faces. Confusion. They didn't want to side with him or Lily, and he was glad about that, because they'd all side with Lily.

"Look, Lil, I really, _really_ didn't mean to hurt you. Honest to Merlin, you've got to believe me, it all just _happened_. I'm so, _so _sorry" Albus told her his face looking hurt and apologetic. Lily looked up at him; her hazel eyes filled to the brim with tears, and she was biting her lip out of habit.

"Do me a favor, Al?" She asked.

"Yeah, anything." He told her.

"Next time find your own boyfriend," and with that Lily walked off and trotted up the stairs to go to bed.

"So, Al, you're into blokes" James smirked at him, shoving his shoulder a little bit.

"Shut up, James," And with that, those two left, leaving Ginny, Harry, and Teddy in the dark kitchen.

"Remind me to never have another kid," Teddy spoke, not realizing what he'd just said. Harry and Ginny's eyes widened and he figured it out,

"fuck."


End file.
